


ART & VID: A prince from another world

by mithborien



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fanvid, Fic Trailer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin lives in current times and has always felt like he didn't quite belong, an outcast of sorts. One day, he finds out that the lake in the new park the city built is far from ordinary and holds a dangerous secret. Unable to stay away from the lake, Merlin finds himself in an unexplained situation and trying to make sense of it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART & VID: A prince from another world

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Prince from Another World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502162) by [van_maniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_maniac/pseuds/van_maniac). 



> See my [LJ post](http://mithborien.livejournal.com/115418.html) for my full artwork. Sadly my layout code didn't copy across well to AO3.

**Details:** Merlin AU | 1.14 | "Glittering Blackness" by Explosions in the Sky  
 **Watch:** [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/48525540) (Password: _paperlegends_ )  
 **Download:** 15mb @ [Sendpace](http://www.sendspace.com/file/0nrqnz) \+ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?ncmenhvkoep5b6j)

So this is both my first Merlin Big Bang and my first vid in the Merlin fandom (but hopefully there should be more vids to come!). I had a lot of fun creating the vid although why are AUs so hard to make :( But I hope the vid acts as a nice accompaniment to the story!

**Password:** _paperlegends_

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks go to the_muppet and paperlegends! The challenge was so well run it made participating a breeze. Also, congratulations to all the other writers and artists who have participated. I haven't finished going through everyone's entry but they look fabulous and thank heavens I had the last posting day...
> 
> And of course, huge thanks go to my writer van_maniac who was great to work with and sounded so happy when I showed her my first art draft (yay!). I can't wait to read the final version of the story!


End file.
